The invention relates to a thermoelectric structure formed by a network of wires oriented substantially in a weft direction of the structure, comprising first and second conducting wires of different natures that are interwoven to form cold and hot junctions distributed respectively in two planes, a top plane and a bottom plane, the junctions being alternately cold and hot along any one conducting wire.
It also relates to the use of such a thermoelectric structure to form a textile structure.